


When They Know They Love You - MJ

by kesmonsterwrites



Series: Astro: When They Know They Love You [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Other, when they know they love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesmonsterwrites/pseuds/kesmonsterwrites
Summary: based on a reaction I wrote on Tumblr
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Reader
Series: Astro: When They Know They Love You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720153
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	When They Know They Love You - MJ

**Author's Note:**

> based on a reaction I wrote on Tumblr

MJ realizes he loves you when you two are having a lazy day, talking about anything and everything, being open and honest with each other. It just hits him that even if this was how he spent the rest of his life, if it was with you, he’d be the happiest man in the world.

~~~

You had woken up one morning, tangled together in your bed, still sleepy in the morning light peaking through the curtains. MJ was already smiling softly at you when you looked up at him, and he kisses your forehead in greeting.

You both lay there for some time, MJ playing with your fingers while you chat about your dreams and other random things. As you talk about what you had dreamt about the night before, MJ realized that, not only can you be open and vulnerable with him, but he was able to be the same way with you. He could let his guard down completely and feel safe with you.  
He smiles, thinking that if he could spend the rest of his days just like this, wrapped up in your arms and your love, he would be the happiest and most loved man in the world.


End file.
